my storychapter 2
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its about me getting used to the DWMA and soul comes into my room and scares the shit out of me doing the most embaressing thing ever done


I don't own soul eater or any of the characters

* * *

I stood there waiting for frankenstiens reply "Rachael-" I cut in saying "rachelle sir get it right" he rolls his eyes "rachelle you are going to sit inbetween soul and kid" the crowd 'awwwed' I nodded and walked to the third row and walked over the bench to sit in the spare seat soul and kid meanwhile watched me sit down and kick my legs up, resting them on the table infront and relaxed from my fight with a strawberry lollypop.

sir wasn't even bothered until he spotted soul doing it, he threw yet another knife aiming for his face I caught it in my hand with it millimeters away from his face he did wake up I said to frank "aim it in the opposite direction sir and youll realize what your doing" sir didn't say anything, then the bell went for the end of school I took a walk around nothing happened out of the ordinary really till this boy came right upfront and really threw me off he shouted "HEELLLOO RACH I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR and this is kid," I looked over to this black and white boy with yellow eyes and a symetrical look about him "this is tsubaki my wepon " I looked behind to see a woman aged about 15 exact with black hair and a ninga type of suit on" and lastly this is soul a wepon looking for a meister" and I turned yet to see a boy my age with white hair I knew what he looked like I spoke up "so this is your group eh" they all nodded black*star said "and you are" I turned around and swung my leg out on the floor making a gold vortex I jumped in" where did she go" they all said and looked around for me when the gold vortex came back I had a pair of baggy jeans on with a tshirt and trainers they all looked at me as if to say 'what happened to you' I walked up to them and said "i do have a will to change my outfit" they all sighed and kid asked "so where will you be staying hmm" I realized I had no where to stay my inner brother spoke "you do know you have nowhere to sleep" I looked up "I know that its just im gonna have to ask them if I can crash at either theirs".

I turned around to say "anyones I suppose" soul said in a coolish slang and said "you can crash at mine if you want ive got a spare bedroom no-one uses" I smile I walk up to soul and give him a hug "thanks" boys from all around gave dead eyes at soul he did looked surprised but gave dead eyes back at them all. we all separated until it was just me and soul left I twiddled with my thumbs since as shocking as it may be im shy not soo bad but shy, I decided to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence "well how long have you been here soul" her threw his hands in his pockets "since I was a child" I looked down and imagined a pic in my mind and giggled "whats so funny huh" I looked up to come face to face with soul she looked dead interested "er I-I umm well it doesn't matter" he frowned he wanted to know either I liked it or not "tell me im not gonna judge" I scratched the back of my head "when you said you've been here since you was a child I imagined you as a kid and I giggled "he looked up and huffed " hey you said you wasn't gonna judge" I punched him lightly in the arm "well I didn't"

we got to his flat when I felt the similar presence behind me again he unlocked the door while I slit my hand and my one gun came out I did a backflip and twisted sharply and shot the angel in the head soul flinched a little and looked behind him to see me with my gun pointed up, squatting on the ground. he asked "what just happened" I said smoothly "a misunderstanding" he sighed and went inside I put my gun back and followed on I closed the door and came upon two doors either side of me he stood infront of me and said "your room" he pointed to my right "my room" he pointed to the left " the living room " he showed me inside and ill probably find out where the bathroom and the kitchen is.

I went to my bedroom and saw it was bare so I pimped it up a little bit ( I cant be bothered to describe it so yh) and got changed into something comfy and slept for the night. of course I had dinner so I was knackered and I also had a tv but I didn't want soul to find out cause he'll start to sleep in my room, and so I slept for tonight.

* * *

sorry for it being this short, thanks for reading my next chapter is coming up soon PEACE!:)


End file.
